


Keep It Quiet

by vinylspur



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Pulling, blowjob, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylspur/pseuds/vinylspur
Summary: It's been several weeks since Monokuma and Monomi's relationship has changed from a one-sided romance to a simple friends with benefits arrangement. Monomi will always to Monokuma to help him with his "problems" whenever he calls, without fail. This time is no different from what Monomi knows.





	Keep It Quiet

Monomi was enjoying her time walking around the island, book in hand. Her book was scribbled all over, by her of course, it had drawings of magical girls in a cheesy 90's anime fashion. In the same book however were equally cheesy doodles of Monokuma with small hearts around it. She tended to end up drawing him whenever she thought of him which was admittedly, a lot. Although she kept up a stern and hateful attitude towards him she still found herself being quite fond of him, a little too fond.

It was still too early for the students to be awake, the sun was barely peeking its rays from the horizon. Monomi enjoyed this time of day because she always thought this was the time of day when the sky was the prettiest and the smell of morning dew was still there. Around this time though, Monokuma often called her over to take care of him before her dear students woke up. This morning was no different, over the small walkie-talkie Monokuma gave her he called her over with the same, familiar, taunting voice. "Oh Monomiii~" He cooed with slight static disturbing his speech. He didn't have to say much more for Monomi to start making her way over to him but of course he had to keep talking since he was practically in love with the sound of his own voice. "My darling little sister could you please come over here" He finished his sentence with the same vile cackle as always. Monomi hated when he called her that. They were not siblings at all and even Monokuma knew it but he enjoyed pissing her off like nothing else. 

Monomi finally made her way to where Monokuma was, the room where he made the morning announcement. She was still festering with anger and annoyance, as much as she adored him even she wanted to get this over with so she could go back to being without him. She crossed her arms and pouted her lip, whilst Monokuma was pouring himself a nice cold beverage to combat the extreme heat. "'I'm here." Monomi peeped with the same cowardly voice that didn't match what she felt inside at all. Monokuma barely even looked at her and sat down on his chair which made the chair give a slight hiss of air in response. "You know why I called you here, dipshit. Its one of the only things you're good for." He insulted, he was purposely not giving her attention because he knew how frustrated it made her and sometimes it made her a bit feistier and more determined. With little to no surprise Monomi had a slightly offended and stunned facial expression.

She huffed and sat in front of him in seiza position and looked up to see if he was still ignoring her and he was. She puffed her cheeks in anger and turned her face away from him making her pigtails bounce to the other side of her shoulders. She was showing him how upset she was and that he wasn't giving her attention, in short, she was being a brat. Monokuma didn't exactly hate when Monomi acted like a brat, especially in this context, but he had to put her in her place. He grabbed her by the face and gave her soft cheeks a good squeeze and pulled himself closer to her face. "Don't act like a damn brat just do it." He sneered while pointing at his very obviously large groin. Monomi very quickly gave in because although she acts like she hates it she doesn't hate it at all, in fact she enjoys this time. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little bit along with his red boxers which let his cock jump out, practically startling her. She put her hand on his shaft and gently began to jerk him off, she looked up to see any reaction but he looked completely stone faced, wasn't even looking at her. She took the message as 'do better' so she wrapped her mouth around his tip and began swirling her tongue around it, occasionally bobbing her head down for a minute or two to suck his whole member. She had eyes up on him the entire time but he stayed the same way, chin resting on his hand and looking utterly bored. She still kept gong with a bit more effort to see if anything would get him to look at her or even slightly entertained. Even though she felt awful she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered herself, she used her free hand to put her hand in her panties and begin touching herself. She thought if she was being a little more lewd than usual he would get excited. However, all she earned from Monokuma was a side eye.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in Monokuma's brain. He pulled Monomi off of him and held her by the chin, he grinned maliciously and quipped "Hey, you dirty pervert. Did you think I didn't see you touching yourself? Did I tell you that you can touch yourself?" Monomi shook her head no in shame and continued to look into his eyes. "I should punish you." He voiced with his smile reaching more to madman levels. He stood up and pulled Monomi by her pigtail, putting her on the chair. "You're going to do the morning announcement." Monomi was confused as to how this was supposed to be a punishment but she had no doubt Monokuma would find a way to make it one. 

Monokuma walked away and out of frame and watched Monomi turn on the camera and begin reading off the script with her natural girly charm showing through. The idea he had in his head was sinister and embarrassing, for Monomi at least. Monomi's short skirt and awful way of sitting always gave him easy access and he knew it. He slid under the table without Monomi noticing. He very quietly shuffled in front of her, under the table, she still hadn't noticed. He placed his head on the edge of the seat, right in front of her cunt. He had to do his best not to breathe so hard so she wouldn't notice. Then in the middle of her sentence he licked her clit making her practically jump and her sentence turn out to "When you're ready he ** __EE** -". She shrieked in the panic mixing with pleasure, she was extremely sensitive. Monokuma grinned as she restated her sentence without the shriek.  He decided to keep going. He licked her through her panties and used his finger to gently rub her slit. She was struggling a bit to keep her composure. He craved a bigger reaction and he knew exactly how to get it. He pulled her dorky magical girl underwear to the side and licked her again, this time bare and from the very bottom all the way to the top. She was now trying extremely hard and some of her words came out slurred. He began to suckle gently on her clit while slipping his finger inside of her. He moved his finger around and practically played her like a piano. He couldn't help but grin. He took a second finger and inserted it inside of her. She began to being able to barely let out sentences without taking several pauses. He very gently giggled to himself, the air against her made her weak. In panic she ended the announcements early and sighed really loud. She looked down at him and furrowed her brows. "Why would you do that?! They probably all knew!" She snapped. Monokuma cackled and pulled himself up from under. "I told ya I was gonna give you a punishment" Monomi, now embarrassed, closed her legs and looked away from him.


End file.
